Warning light arrangements or systems are typically mounted on the roof of an emergency vehicle (e.g., police car). In some applications, the warning light systems are made up of a number of lights mounted in a straight row on a bar. This configuration does not provide as high a level of off axis lighting as would be desirable. In other words, in systems where the lights are arranged in a straight row across the roof of a vehicle, most of the light is directed either to the front or to the back of the vehicle as opposed to off to the sides of the vehicle.
Warning light arrangements have been were developed in which rotating halogen warning lights are distributed in a V-shape arrangement over the roof of the vehicle, thereby improving the off axis performance of the warning light system. An example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,397 (later reissued as RE 36,245).
More recently, light emitting diodes (LED's) have been used as light sources in various light systems. LED's are preferred over the halogen lights, in some lighting arrangements, as they consume less power and last longer. Improved LED based warning light arrangements systems are desirable.